worldhealerfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Chadlupkes
Chad it's Patrick - I'm really glad to see you on here! Thanks for your message - I'm at that well known stage where, having cantered to the point of creating a new wiki, and full of good intentions, I'm not sure where to look next. I put a request up on the wiki mentor page because I need some contact with an established wiki builder who can relate to the concept of WorldHealer and who I can bounce ideas back and forth with. So I guess the first thing I'm interested to learn about is your opinion of the wiki, and then to learn from you about methods for expanding interest in the concept: I've had positive feedback from friends, but also some expressions of interest from one social entrepreneur who is very influential in the UK - I'm keen to develop the site as fast as I can so as to win their support. I've checked out your wiki and I think it's a really great example of my vision for wiki use - essentially wikis can be a solution to the knowledge gap... once knowledge is in the public domain and freely available we should have a level and fair playing field. I'm not expecting consensus, but it's interesting that consensus is usually achieved when all parties have all the information they need. The philosopher Hobbes stated that the answer to any moral dilemma lay in further study: if one studies the agents and context of a problem deeply enough then an answer, an ethically necessary answer, emerges. So it's two things we really need - constructive, positive feedback, or, a list of the things that you think are great, and then ideas about what actions you think would be appropriate next. Are you happy to help in this way? I'm not sure what I can offer in return, but I'm not empire building by any means (the collective concept of the wiki movement is really essential to me), so if I can be gainfully employed on any project you need me to devote time to I'd gladly do so... Best regards and thanks again, Patrick 20:06, 26 February 2007 (UTC) :I'm dealing with the same pivot point in the evolution of Campaigns right now as well. We've each built infrastructure for what we think should be a great platform for our goals and dreams, and now we need to find a way to promote that vision and get people on board not just to come and look, but to help. I have so far failed, so I'm starting to try and find other ways to engage with people about the concept. :I'll take a look at what you have, and make some comments where I feel appropriate. We'll see what happens. Chadlupkes 20:11, 26 February 2007 (UTC) Ok Chad that's great - perhaps we could post links to each others wikis somewhere? If you'd like then feel free to make that link on WorldHealer... let me know if not ok to do the same with you. I'll keep in touch with any other ideas... perhaps on a collaboration page that bridges our sites? Not sure what we'd call this, but my imagined page is basically a notice board for ideas that we've tried or are trying, and results. Just a way to stay fresh when thinking about the goal really. Also, perhaps a good place to define the problem so that we can visualise the factors and possible solutions? Let me know what you think and then I could go ahead and create a model page for you to approve / edit. Patrick 04:52, 1 March 2007 (UTC) Chad I just wanted to say that I really liked the link box from the various wikia to one another which you created the other day - that's exactly the sort of straightforward solution that will work. Patrick 00:10, 6 March 2007 (UTC)